The Bell
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: In the first episode we see Chase's experience with the bell. But what happens if it rings for too long? Will he go mad? Or will Bree be the one to save him? And will the two finally deal with the feelings that have been brewing between them?


**Hello there :) Here's a story I thought up after watching the first episode of Lab Rats since I love Billy Unger. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chase's POV<p>

I sat in my last class of the long awaited Friday, English. Of course I already knew all the answers to the questions but it was nice to get a refresher while watching others learn. Bree was sitting next to me, twirling a pencil in her fingers as she watched the clock. I sighed as I watched her, feeling my heart speed up and my palms sweat.

Ever since we had been told that the DNA used to make us was from three different kids from different families I had been seeing Bree differently. The way her brown hair flowed over her shoulders, the way her eyes glittered whenever she was introduced to a new high school experience made my heart melt and burn all at the same time. I hadn't been seeing her as my sister…I had been seeing her as my friend and so much more.

"Hey Chase?" I looked over at the kid sitting on the other side of me. "Can you pass this note around?" he asked, handing me a folded piece of paper with a smirk on his face. I nodded, taking it and handing it to Bree without even looking at it. Bree, looking a little confused, took the note.

"What's this?" she asked and I shrugged again.

"Probably the answers to the questions or something. I don't need them," I said with a confident grin. Bree smiled, a faint pink tainting her cheeks as she unfolded the note. As her eyes scanned over it the widened, turning frantic and worried. She dropped the note on her desk and grabbed my arm.

"Chase you need to get out of here," she whispered urgently. My brow furrowed.

"Why? What's-" my sentence was cut short and everything seemed to go into slow motion as a faint ringing caught my ears.

I looked around the classroom. Everyone appeared not to hear the slowly getting louder ringing, their ears not as sensitive as mine. Slowly, as the ringing became deafening, their heads started to turn, as if only just noticing the sound.

My ears burned, my brain felt like it was going to explode and I could feel myself shaking as the ringing became as painful as it does everyday a this time.

Damn my over sensitive hearing.

I looked around the classroom to see guys hi-fiving each other, girls laughing and the teacher looking around in confusion. I looked up at the clock to see we were only halfway through the lesson, another half hour still to go. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Bree gripping it, her mouth moving but her words being drowned out by the insufferable ringing.

It should have stopped by now, why hasn't it stopped?

* * *

><p>Bree's POV<p>

I grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him up, walking up to the teacher.

"Mrs Andrews I really think Chase should go see the nurse, look at him," I said in a desperate voice. Mrs Andrews looked up and nodded at the sight of my friend looking ready to collapse from the immense amount of pain that only me, Adam and Leo knew he was going through.

"Ok, be back soon Bree," I didn't answer, just pulled Chase out of the classroom and down the hall. I had to get him out of the school.

"Bree…make it stop," Chase gasped out as the bell continued to blast through the hallways.

I could see the pain on Chase's face and it made my heartbreak. I had to end it now. Stopping my route, I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and shoved the ear buds into his ears. Pressing play I watched as the pain on Chase's face eased slowly.

"Ok Chase we have to move quickly, my battery won't last more then five minutes," I said, grabbing his arm.

"What?" he asked, taking out an ear bud.

"No!" I cried before he crumpled to the floor, holding his head. "Chase!" I cried, my voice cracking as he finally let out a scream.

"Make it stop!" he cried, managing to stand up. He started to stalk around like a wild animal, crashing his fist into anything he passed. Although he was nowhere near as strong as Adam, he still managed to make a few dents and cracks in the walls and lockers.

"Chase please! Calm down and come with me!" I begged. He turned his eyes on me, the pupils dilated and the whites were blood red. "Chase?" I asked slowly as he stalked towards me.

"Make. The ringing. Stop." he hissed. I was breathing heavily as he pinned me to the wall.

"Chase calm down," I said calmly over the ringing.

"Make it stop!" he screamed, his fist connecting with the wall by my head. I screamed loudly, tears threatening to fall.

"Chase please stop and cal down…you're scaring me." His eyes widened and he pulled back.

"Bree? I'm so sor-" he stopped, his face paling before he collapsed.

"Chase!" I cried, kneeling next to him and holding him close to me.

"Bree! Chase?" I lifted my head as I heard the familiar voice.

"Adam!" I cried over the ringing. He came careering around the corner, skidding to a stop.

"Bree what's going on with the bell? Where's Chase?" I moved away from Chase's motionless body and Adam's face paled.

"We have to get him out of here! It's the bell, it's killing him!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. Adam nodded, scooping Chase into his arms and running for the door. I followed, accidentally over taking Adam three times before I managed to control my speed and run alongside him.

"Where should I take him?" Adam yelled as we left the school behind us. Even though the bell was no longer blasting in our ears, Chase was still unconscious.

"Home!" I said.

* * *

><p>I sat by Chase's bed, holding his hand. Ever since Leo had convinced Donald that we weren't only his experiments but people as well, he had given us our own rooms. Once we had gotten home we had taken him straight to Donald.<p>

Donald had run every test that would help Chase but all we found out was that his brain had been overloaded by the noise and he was in a state of…that's the thing, Donald couldn't figure it out. As soon as he suggested that someone stay by Chase's side I volunteered straight away.

I was scared for Chase. Every week day he has to suffer through that bell for ten seconds, but what happened today was just cruel. Those boys wouldn't know how much damage they had done to him just by doing a stupid prank.

But what was worse? Chase was different from everyone else…well to me anyway. He wasn't just a kid I passed in the hallways at school like all the others. He wasn't like the brothers I thought Leo and Adam were to me (Even though I know now we're not related) And he wasn't some crush like Ethan was.

Chase was, and is, my best friend. I would never replace him with anyone and I would never hurt him. He was everything to me. I loved him, but not like a brother and not like a friend. I was in love with him.

I could feel the tears bubbling up at my personal realisation, leaking over my eyes as I clutched Chase's hands closer to me.

"Chase I'm so sorry I couldn't help you on my own," I chocked out. "If it wasn't for Adam then…I think…all I know is that I wouldn't be able to go on without you. I should have warned you sooner about the bell. As soon as I read the note I should have dragged you out when I had the chance." I paused as I looked down on the boy I love as he rested.

I sighed as I sat back against my chair, still holding his hand. It was like he was sick. His forehead was sweating, his breathing was laboured and he sometimes tossed and turned, muttering about the ringing. I couldn't bare to watch him so I stood up.

Walking out of the room, I made it to the living room before I collapsed into tears on the couch.

"Bree?" I looked up to see Leo staring down at me with a worried look on his face.

"It was my fault Leo," I wailed. His eyes widened and he sat down next to me. "I should have gotten him out of the school when I had the chance." Leo looked confused.

"Bree what happened?" he asked.

"Some jerks rigged the bell to ring continuously and it was too much for Chase to handle. He passed out and now he might be dying from an overload," I sobbed into my hands while Leo rubbed my back.

"I'm sure Chase will be fine Bree, he faces that bell everyday. Why are you worrying so much?" he asked. I looked up at him through red eyes.

"Because I love him Leo," I said. His eyes widened for a second before a soft smile broke out across his face.

"I knew it. The way you look at him and the way he looks at you? It was so obvious," he ranted in an excited voice.

"Leo, what will that matter if he doesn't wake up?" I said. His smile dropped. I shook my head and got up. I need to be with Chase.

Upon entering his room, I took my place in the chair by his bed. "Please wake up Chase. I need you," I whispered.

I felt a squeeze on my hand. "Bree?" I looked down to see Chase's eyes opening slowly.

"Chase!" I cried, leaping at him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I thought I'd lost you," I murmured against his chest. I felt his arms wrap securely around my waist.

"It was just the bell Bree, calm down," he laughed against my hair. I pulled back, staring into his eyes.

"But it wasn't just that Chase. You could have died from an overload and then I would be alone," I whispered, looking down. I felt a hand lift my chin up and soon I was looking into Chase's eyes.

"But you'd still have the others," he mumbled, the space between us slowly getting smaller.

"No one could take the place in my heart you have," I said back in a hushed voice.

"Why?" he asked, moving so there was an inch between us.

"Because…I…I lo-" I was cut off by a pair of lips landing on mine, Chase not letting me finish.

Instantly I curled against Chase's strong body, letting him pull me down onto his bed. This kiss was filled with love, affection and want. Chase's lips moved against mine expertly, even though I knew he had never had a girlfriend. He rolled us over, his body trapping mine. Finally Chase pulled back, looking into my eyes.

"Bree…I'm sorry I nearly attacked you today. I couldn't control myself. It was…"

"Shh, it's ok," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Bree?" I looked at him. "I-I love you," he said in a shaky voice.

"I love you too Chase," I said back.

We spent the rest of the night in Chase's room, talking, laughing and occasionally kissing. I always thought experiments, like robots, wouldn't have feelings. They were creations made from parts, like we were.

But Adam, Chase and I were different. Adam was the brother Chase and I needed and Chase was the man I will love for the rest of my life.

I might be able to move at super human speeds, but I'm pretty sure Chase will be smart enough to know how to keep up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I like the ChaseBree pairing and I hope this fic inspires more stories on that.**

**Review!**


End file.
